Squaretta
by aammbbeerr123
Summary: What would happen if Spongebob got married and had a child, how would if affect his friendships?
1. Squaretta

Disclaimer : I obviously don't own Spongebob Squarepants. I give all credit to it's official owners.

SUMMARY: What if Spongebob got married, and had a kid?

Spongebob was working like any normal day at his favorite place in the entire ocean, The Krusty Krab. He was humming a tune of a song that he had heard on the radio earlier, while flipping delectible, heart clogging Krabby Patties. Before he knew it, it was his time for lunch break. He whisled as he left the kitchen, and sat down to eat a Sea Butter and Jellyfish Jelly sandwhich. Then he saw her, she was a sponge with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was square just like Spongebob himself, she wore bright red lipstick and had long eye lashes. She wore a purple dress with a red tie. Spongebob's heart beat a million miles per hour.

Then Spongebob had a flash back of when he and Patti where on their date at the Krusty Krab. "Oh Patti I love your buns, there so perfect" he had told her so many times. His flashback ended when she came up to him and asked "Excuse me, are you Spongebob Squarepants?". Spongebob was quick to answer "Yes, the one and only fry cook for the one and only Krusty Krab!" he said then wiggled his eye brows. "Oh well, I'm Spongetta Yellow, I was wondering if I could have one of those delectible Krabby Patties that I hear people talking about so often." Spongebob quickly ran to the kitchen and yelled "Sure thing Spongetta!"

After Spongebob had whiped her up a krabby patty she asked him to sit with her. "So do you live in Bikinni Bottom?" Spongebob asked. "Yes, I just moved here."

Everyday Spongetta would come to the Krusty Krab to eat krabby patties but mostly to see Spongebob. Then, she got an idea. What if she got a job there. She hoped on that idea.

"Mr. Krabs?"

"Yes. Um, loyal customer." Mr. Krabs said with a chessey smile

"Well I was wondering if I could get a job here?"

mind went straight to the money, he'd have to pay her. "No, I don't want to pay yo- we don't need any help."

"I will work for free ."

"YOU'RE HIRED!"

"Spongebob, Squidward!" Mr. Krabs yelled as his two loyal employees came to his office. "Reporting for duty!" Spongebob said. Squidward sulked and sighed. "We have a new employee named Squaretta Yellow. I expect you to show her around, help her out. She's working for free. Treat her well!" he continued to paint a green tomato red so he wouldn't have to throw it away saying that it was out of date.

Spongebob immediatley remembered Squaretta. He did a little Irish Jig while thinnking about having a new employee. "HELLOOOOOOO SQUARETTA!" Spongebob yelled as she entered the store with a lunch box with a Sea butter and jellyfish jelly sandwhich in it.

While Squaretta worked there her and Spongebob became pretty close friends. And they started to like each other very much. So they decided that they would start to date. Unfourtunatley this didn't go down well with Patrick. He was jealous of Squaretta and said that 'she isn't the best friend that had their bestfriends forever ring'. Spongebob was stuck in a tight spot and after talking to Squaretta and Garry he decided that he had to hook Patrick up with a girl.

"Patrick come on I have a surprise for you!" Spongebob said happily. "Will Squaretta be there?" he said snobbily. "Theres ice cream" Spongebob said with a sneaky look on his face. "Oh boy!" Patrick yelled and they both ran to Goofy Goobers Ice Cream bar. "You know Spongebob, maybe Squaretta isn't so bad." between bites of his ice cream. Spongebob made the same face he did when he found out that Squidward liked Krabby Patties. "I knew you'd like her Patrick, she's awesome!"

They ate ice cream for awhile, then Squaretta and her friend Starcy came in. Starcy was a chubby starfish kinda like Patrick, she sure smelt like him. She had short red hair and green eyes, she wore a purple shirt with green pants. "Hi so your uhhhhh Patrick right?" Starcy asked. "Who me. Yeah" Patrick answered. They talked for awhile and seemed to really enjoy each others company.

About three years later, things have gone well with the four of them. They'd all hang out. Spongebob had something in mind, he wanted to surprise Squaretta. They were working at the Krusty Krab together when he got on the speaker at the front boat where orders are placed. "I have an announcment" he said, very loudly. "I need Squaretta!" She came out from behind the counter. "I want to let you know that bubble blowing and jelly fishing with you is so much fun," a tear escaped his eye "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" they both started blubbering like babies. The people at the Krusty Krab all Awwwwwww'd.

A year after and their first son was born, Spongebob Junior. They looked at their son, obviously blubbering, cause they're very emotional sponges. "He's your brand." Squaretta said sweetly.

AN: Hahaha I might continue this I don't know. I had fun making this, I tried to ad some comedy in this, I probably failed though. Review plox ? :D


	2. Patrick's announcment

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Spongebob Squarepants

AN: I decided I'm going to continue this story, thanks to you who reviewed, it means a lot. :D

CHAPTER TWO

Spongebob Junior, aka: S.J was about a week old now. Squaretta decided that she would have to stop working at the Krusty Krap in order to care for her new little sponge well enough. Spongebob was elated as he thought about his first son, Junior the flying clam. Then he vowed to himself that he wouldn't put the love of his life Squaretta through the pain of having to change every stinky diaper herself. However, S.J was a lot less fussy.

"Good morning Gear Bear, good morning Squaretta, good morning my little Spongey Junior." and with that Spongebob jumped out of bed, hitting the wall and landing perfectly into his square pants. He walked downstairs as he tied his tie. He was leaving for work. He ate a piece of toast and then left his house yelliing, "I'M READY!" this action still angered his neighboor Squidward.

Poor Squidward would he ever find love?

"Spongebob, could you keep it down I still have ten minutes of beauty sleep I need!" with that he slammed the window. "Ok, Squidward see ya at work!". Squidward sighed and went back to his bed, only to be awoken by Patricks voice. "Spongbob! Spongebob! Spongebob!" Patrick yelled as he stuck to the wall of his rock, he didn't notice that Spongebob was right infront of him. "Spongebob!" he yelled one last time, before Spongebob interupted "Yes Patrick?" "Oh boy, didn't see ya there buddy. Don't sneak up on me like that." "Ok?" Spongebob said "So what did you wanna know bubble blowin' buddy?". "Ummmmmmmm" Patrick said, "I forget, gotta go though, bye!"

Spongebob didn't think much of it, he looked at his watched and almost had a heart attack, "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he ran as fast as he could to the Krusty Krab. Once he got there he ran quickly to the clock in and out machine. He ran his card in, "On time rate 100 percent" it said after he put in his card. He jumped up in success. "Oh boy, how do you do it Mr. Squarpants" he asked himself.

The work day for Spongebob went normal, fry some fries, flip some patties, sing a song here and there, save the resteraunts secret Krabby Patti Formula from Plankton. But nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. "Spongebob! I have to tell you something." Patrick said,

"What is it Patrick?"

"Well ummm me and Starcy are getting married!"

"That's wonderfull Patrick, Oh how I love romance." Spongebob's eye started to water

"Yep. I'm a grown man now. I'm moving out of Bikini Bottom next week."

"WHAT? Patrick no! You can't go! No No No No!" Spongebob broke into immediate tears, "Why Patrick?"

"It's what the wife wants."

Spongebob's mind was racing, it had been a close call when he almost had to leave town with all his pickels becuase of the "GET OUTTA TOWN" guy, who had only been innocently trying to get him to take a vacation.

"Patrick you have to stay, theres no Krusty Krab other than the one in Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob said, which somehow rang a bell in Patricks head, "We have to stop this! Oh and uh can I have a Krabby Delux?" "Sure thing pal!". They both ate a Krabby Patti then they started crying and running in circles. Then Starcy walked in, "Umm, what's going on?" she asked. "Y-Y-You are gonna make Patrick move out of Bikini Bottom after your wedding tommarow!" Spongebob said crying.

Starcy looked confussed, "Were getting married tommarow?" she asked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, will you marry me Starcy?" Patrick asked while handing her a donut as a ring. "I will." she said, "The weddings tommarow, oh but I don't want to leave Bikini Bottom too much thinking." she said. Patrick smiled and they both ate their donuts.

Spongebob smiled and started to walk home, job well done. He opened the door to the house, and Squaretta was there and she said "Oh it's a relief you're home! Will you put S.J to bed?" Spongebob agreed even though he didn't feel like it. Once he had put his cute little blue eyed sponge to bed he came downstairs to talk to his other one, "We have a wedding to go to tommrow!" he said excitidley and bitting his lip. "Oh really? Who's?" "Patrick's and Starcy's." Spongebob replied, "Oh wow." "Yeah.". With that they turned on the Goofy Goobers song and started to dance to the theme song. Squaretta joined, they were such a happy couple.

Squidward laid in his bed, holding a pillow to his ears, he could take one sponge but not three.

AN: This is my second chapter I don't think it came out as good as the first one, but oh well. I think it ended up getting a little Out Of Charector. But I've already got another chapter planned in my head, which will be better than this one. :D


	3. Too much ice cream

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Spongebob. Obv

AN: So I've been switching SQUARETTA'S name from Squaretta to Spongetta, it was pointed out. Thank you btw. :D 3. But just clearing it up that it's SQUARETTA. Hehe sorry.

Spongebob woke up with a pouding on his head. He looked over to see his pink friend also laying down. He rubbed his spongey face to find he had gotton stubble overnight. He looked around at all the empty ice cream dishes and realized where he was. He and Patrick had partied-hartied too hard the night before, and had one too many ice creams. It was the wedding party, that only Spongebob and Patrick attended. Squidward was invited along with everyone else in Bikini Bottom but he had a date with some girl named Clarinet. So sadly he could not attend.

"Hey Pat, you awake?" Spongebob asked. "Uhhh where am I ?" his fat pink friend asked. "Well we went to the wedding party-" Spongebob was cut off by Patrick "I HAVE TO GO TO WORK." he screamed as he franticly got one more ice cream and put it in the suitcase that magically appeared into his hands."Wait Pat, you don't have a job." Spongebob reminded Patrick. "Oh yeah. OH NO! I told Starcy that I was going to get a job. I gotta go Spongebob see you tommarow!" he said as he ran out. "Wait Pat you forgot," Spongebob started to say but it was too late and Patrick was already long gone, "your pants."

Meanwhile at the Squarepants recidence Squaretta was teaching Spongebob Junior how to tie a knot with the record Garry had given Spongebob the time that he had down right forgot how to tie his shoes. S.J (Spongebob Junior) he was getting mad when he couldn't get it right. "DARNET I GIVE UP" he yelled. Squaretta gasped, "THAT'S NOT THE SQUAREPANTS ADDITUDE. TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled. They had turned Spongebob's library into a bedroom for S.J.

Just then Spongebob ran into the door, crying. Something had obviously gone wrong since five minutes ago when he was telling Patrick how he'd forgotten his pants. "What's wrong, my Spongey Baby." Squaretta asked. "I WAS WALKING HOME WHEN I WAS BIT BY CLAM!" Spongebob yelled while he cried, S.J had heard the comotion. He looked from the crack of his door to see his two parents crying over a little bite on his fathers finger. He closed the door and pretended he didn't just see that. He wished he had parents more like, Squidward.

Little did Spongebob and Squaretta know, that their two year old son was very intelligant, probably even more than them. He was kinda like a super genious. Which was odd, cause he had not one strand of inteligence in his blood. He walked too his window and looked out it, looked at the claims which reminded him of his crying father downstairs.

Patrick was running around town trying to find a job. Well that was his intentions. Somehow he ended up at a ice cream shop, little did he expect his new wife to be there eating ice cream as well. He tried to escape but failed. "Hi honey! Hows the new job? Gettin' a ice cream on break?" she asked, oblivous to Patricks new symptons of severe sweating, and shaking, and looked everywhere but into here eyes. "Yeah." he said nervously. "Cool, sweetstar. Better get back to though, alright?" Starcy replied. And with that Patrick was off faster than you could say stupid.

But besides the fact of his unemployment delema he had another. He needed to talk to somebody. He needed to talk to his BFF, Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hey Spongebob, can you come outside?" Patrick said. Spongebob walked outside to see his pink friend, "Yes Pat?" Spongebob asked, "Can I tell you something Spongebob."

"Sure Patrick, you know you can tell me anything."

"Ok, I'm pregnant."

AN: lol sorry this chapter was kinda lame & short. I just moved so I haven't had typing time. Next chapter will be better, I promise ! :D Reviews please 3 I base my next chapters around them. :3


End file.
